1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for a fluid filler gun. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device for a fluid filler gun having a display placard with a 3-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filler gun display devices are known. A saddle or carrying body, usually made of pliable or rigid synthetic material, slides in place over a gun head of a fluid filler gun used with a filler pump, e.g., a gasoline pump, oil pump, water pump, or the like, typically provided at an automobile service station. The carrying body typically includes a display surface where replaceable display placards can be mounted.
The conventional display placards are flat cards made of paper, cardboard, plastic or the like. The conventional display placards have a variety of shapes, including circular, rectangular, and oval shapes, and are used for advertising a wide variety of products or services. The purpose of these placards is to attract the attention of the consumer operating the filler gun, and to persuade him or her to purchase the advertised product or service. The common feature of these flat display placards is that the advertised message is always presented in the form of a two-dimensional image.
Unfortunately, the conventional flat, two-dimensional display occasionally does not attract the attention of the consumer operating the filler gun. If the display does not draw the consumer's attention, the advertising message has no affect.